Discovering Skyrim and Tamriel
by David Archangel
Summary: its a story not involving the dragonborn or any of the main protagonists but they will be included in the story or mentioned, this is my oc travelling all of tamriel and skyrim discovering everything about it and learning skills along the way like a normal person. but on the brightside there are more enemies more skills and lots of lemons
**Discovering Skyrim and Tamriel**

 **This is basically gonna be my oc with extraordinary thieving skills, archery, and one handed skills. He will discover every area of tamriel starting with skyrim as his homeland and his usual environment. I will invent original villains and I will add monsters as I see fit. There will be a few original items and weapons as well, no mods will be added to my story.**

 **Whiterun**

Standing on a hill far away with a telescope was a man of twenty years old, he watched as a woman sporting a combination of Imperial and Storm cloak armor, as he watched her he couldn't help but smile at her long dark hair, perfect pale skin, and a bag full of goods to steal. Thinking quickly he left in her direction sprinting like a whirlwind, when he came across those damnable companions.

"Fucking shit" cried our protagonist as he pulled out his dagger, running behind the giant just as his target made the scene, he cut the back of its knees with medical precision bringing the goliath down to its knees in time for him to circle around and stab it in the school.

"Oh look who it is, how are you milk drinker" said Farkas with a laugh

"Oh you know doing good, saving your lousy asses with skill you wish you had" came the young man's reply

"Hahaha its always good talking with you Da'drik, we still have a position open if your interested, also Aela is still after your secrets to making your bow" explained Farkas

Da'drik ignored the warning and went ahead to make his targets acquaintance, she turned to him and she hid a blush well as she looked down shyly, he continued towards her until Aela got in his way.

"So Drik when are you going to make me a proper bow" asked Aela with a challenging smile.

"Well two options for that to happen" said Drik as Farkas started listening

"One you can shoot better than me" said Drik getting a frustrated growl from Aela

"What's option two" asked Aela

"You get down on your hands and knees and spread those cheeks" said Drik with a laugh as Farkas burst out laughing

Aela growled as her face went crimson, she should've known he would say something like that.

"Anyways I believe she needs help so if you will excuse me" said Drik as he walked towards the Dragonborn.

"Excuse me, you seem a little lost" started Drik as he stared at her travel pack.

"I need to find the Jarl, its about the dragon attack at Helgen. Can you take me to him" asked the Dragonborn

"Sure and Aela remember your options" said Drik with a laugh as he walked with the Dragonborn towards the keep.

As they walked up to the gates the guards began walking forward until they saw Drik and they began smiling, as they let them through without any interruption, the Dragonborn noticed but didn't say anything as she followed him through Whiterun ignoring the looks the people would send.

"Drik why are they looking at me like that" asked the Dragonborn

"Well I am kind of known as a womanizer so there is that" explained Drik

The Dragonborn looked down in embarrassment as they continued walking up until they were at the keep.

"Well I suppose this is where we part ways, until next time" said Drik as he walked away with a smile on his face.

 **Belethor's trader**

Drik walked out of Belethor's with a smile as he weighed the sack of gold in his hand, making his way over to the Drunken Huntsman he had to say it had been a good day. Lately though he had been wondering if there was more to the world than what he was doing now, thoughts of his child hood fantasy's began making their way into his head.

Dreams of being a mage and using magic to save lives flooded his head but they ended quickly as he sat down at a table and drank his ale, images of him being a warrior of unparalleled skill known across the land, a thief feared everywhere, assassin sneaking through the shadows without a sound, finally the image of being an adventurer settled in his head. He couldn't help the images filling his head, he had decided though he would become the things he had dreamed of as a child.

Drik stumbled out of the huntsman drunkenly, he stumbled as he bumped into someone, looking at his victim he noticed it was that woman who was always talking with the Khajit.

"Whas you doin shere" asked Drik with a slur

"I was heading home, what are you doing" she asked

"I's hedin to mi camps" said Drik in his drunken stupor

"I don't know if you should do that, its dangerous. Drik I'll take you to Jorrvaskr, they will give you a place to sleep for the night" said Ysalda as she slung Drik's arm over her shoulder.

Along the way she could feel him groping her but she didn't say anything, Drik supplied too much of her merchandise for her to stop him, with a sigh she tried dragging him to Jorrvaskr but Drik had other plans as he stayed perfectly still.

"What are you doing, come on" said Ysalda with frustration.

"No Jorrvaskr" muttered Drik as he pulled away from Ysalda.

"Calm down you fool, I won't take you to Jorrvaskr" said Ysalda grabbing Drik by the arm again but he shook her off and made his way to the gates stumbling heavily, she threw her hands up and went to her home to call it a night.

 **With Drik**

Drik once outside the gates walked drunkenly to his current camp at the Lunar forge, once he was there he activated the traps in place and latched his door using a large piece of wood. Drik watched as images of grandeur flashed through his dreams, the more he saw them the closer his decision was to leaving, the locals would be glad he was gone seeing as their supplies wouldn't be raided every other month. These thoughts in his subconscious made him a little bit more bitter but only reaffirmed his choice, when the sun rose above the horizon he would leave and become the legend he knew he could be.

Drik awoke to a noise at his door and lurched forward groggily, grabbing his knife he opened the door only to see Aela standing there with a frustrated look.

"What do you want, I'm busy right now" said Drik rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I want a bow like yours, I will pay you however much you want for it" said Aela with a serious look.

"I will do it when you can do one of the two options I gave you, until then I have more important things to do" finished Drik as he closed the door and began packing his things, Drik was not like other thieves or rogues that travelled the roads of Tamriel and Skyrim. He had crafted his own personalized equipment made with a mysterious metal he had found in a cave as a teen, he had worked for years learning the skills of a smith and mining the metal until there was none left in the cave. He had stockpiled it all at the Lunar forge in one of the hidden rooms he had excavated out of the rubble, with the metal he had a short sword with a blade about as long as his forearm, it was heavy for its size showing its density. Then there was his knife, a basic design for all purposes. Then there was the bow Aela had been coveting for years, it was black and was made slim but it still fired further and stronger than any other bow he had seen.

Drik then began looking over his truly unique gear, a lockpick that had yet to break in any lock, trap supplies in the form of pins and string, he lugged a small backpack onto his shoulders after fastening on his armor that covered most of his body only revealing his eyes.

Drik stepped out of his home for the past few years but found Aela still there staring at him expectantly, she looked at his state of dress and was curious but she didn't ask. Drik walked past her without looking back and began his way to the keep to see if he could make a bit of easy money before he set off on his journey.

 **Dragons Reach**

Drik stood before the Jarl waiting for his response to his request when an all too familiar face made its way into the room, the Dragonborn was back and holding some kind of tablet in her hands.

"Excellent you have returned, you have done a great service for my people" exclaimed the Jarl

"Jarl, a dragon just attacked the watchtower" reported a dark elf he had never seen.

"Irileth take a detachment and report to the watchtower immediately" commanded the Jarl giving the same orders to the Dragonborn

"Jarl, you need not waste so many soldiers. I assure you that this girl and I are more than enough to slay this dragon, I also believe this task to be worthy of the price I asked for my services" explained Drik hoping the Jarl would take the bait.

"I see what you are saying, are you sure of your abilities" asked the Jarl

"Yes, I will be back before this day is over with proof of this dragon's defeat" responded Drik with confidence.

"So be it. If you are not back before the end of today then I will send a full detachment to take care of it" sighed the Jarl

Drik nodded and began his way to the watch tower and he already had a plan to take down the beast.

"Alright so I never got your name" started Drik as they walked out of the keep.

"I am Saren, so do you have a plan Drik" asked the now named Saren asked.

"Yes, I want you to go distract the dragon while I bring reinforcements" explained Drik mysteriously

Saren was confused but nodded as she ran off towards the tower while Drik made his way to a near by camp.

Drik saw his targets in the form of giants and smile as he fired an arrow at each of them before he started running while making all the noise he could to get their attention on him, he felt the earth begin to tremble as he was chased by the giants but he smirked when he saw the dragon on the ground. Running other the colossal beast he let the giant's run into it, this captured the dragon's attention while the giants began wailing on their new target until one was killed by the flames of its opponent.

Drik didn't like the odds at the moment so taking advantage of the giant's distraction he drew his short sword and charged to beast, he jumped into the air as high as he could before his blade sunk into the flesh of the dragon, his body weight forced him downward as his blade continued to carve a slit in its throat until he made contact with the ground. He was ready to fight the giant as well until an arrow planted itself in its eye socket.

"Good reinforcements" said Saren with a smile before the dragons soul flooded into her body.

"No way, the legends are true then. Besides the point help me skin this monster, I am taking as much of this thing as possible" said Drik as he started forcing his blade down the length of the dragon's body and ripping the skin from its body and tearing what bones he could from its corpse.

"That is so gross" said Saren as she gagged at the smell.

"You just ate a dragons soul, I don't even want to discuss how nasty that is" said Drik as he began walking back towards the keep.

As Drik walked he heard a distant call coming from High Hrothgar.

"Sounds like your friends are calling you" said Drik with a laugh

"What do you mean" asked Saren curiously

"You are Dragonborn, you basically absorb the souls of dragons and speak their language" explained Drik with the little bit he knew.

After a silent walk for the remaining distance they now stood before the Jarl who was obviously impressed with the tasks completion.

"You have slain the dragon singlehandedly, which is something truly incredible. Da'drik as Jarl of Whiterun I award you the agreed upon amount of seven hundred gold and I shall sponsor you to go to the college of Winterhold, may your research there enlighten you. Now Saren, for everything you have done for my people I would like to award to the title of thane, take this weapon from my personal armory as a symbol of your station. I will inform the guards of your title, wouldn't want them to lump you in with the common riff raff" finished the Jarl as Drik collected his pay and left for War Maidens.

Drik walked through the cloud district with meaning in his steps as he came in view of War Maidens.

He saw Adrianne sitting outside fiddling with her forge as usual, he smirked as he walked up behind her and gave her rump a rub, he watched as she jumped but then settled down when she saw who it was.

"Drik you can't do that in public, now what do you want" asked Adrianne

"Well I got some very rare materials for smithing and I figured who would want this more than you. So tell me what would you give for some real dragon scale" asked Drik as he watched her face go from the shy girl she was when he flirted to a business woman.

"How do I know its real" asked Adrianne

"Well considering I slew the damn thing at the watchtower today I am sure you could find all the proof you want right there" said Drik offended

"Then again Ysalda would probably appreciate such a rare thing even more, maybe I'll go see if she wants it" said Drik acting as if he was going to leave.

"Wait, how much do you want for it" asked Adrianne

"Five hundred for each set" said Drik seriously

"How much is in each set" asked Adrianne

"Enough to do a couple sets of armor" said Drik

"Fine I'll take two sets" said Adrianne begrudgingly but she could make so much more off of the armor.

"I guess I will see you again next time in town" said Drik

"Drik I need help fixing my smelter before you go" said Adrianne as she went behind her smelter out of view.

Drik walked behind and saw what she really wanted.

 **Timeskip**

Drik after leaving War Maidens went to talk with Ysalda about the dragon bone he had, he walked to her house when he saw that bard Mikael banging on her door yelling.

Drik was pretty sure he knew what happened, the idiot was drunk and thought he could bed any woman he wanted, Drik walked up quickly and put a hand on his shoulder only to have the fool swing at him, he looked to where the guard was posted who gave him a nod before he pulled his arm back and started to wail on the bards drunken form until he was laying there broken in the dirt. The guard walked over and carried him off to jail.

Walking up to the door he picked the lock and went inside to see Ysalda on her bed waiting for the bard to leave.

"You know he is gone now, and you wont have to worry about him for few days at least" said Drik making her jump.

"Drik what are you doing here" asked Ysalda

"Well its simple I wanted to bed you and discuss a bit of business considering I know for a fact this item is authentic" said Drik

"You know I wont bed a man until marriage" said Ysalda

"Oh not even if I gave you an item that would allow you to buy the Bannered Mare" asked Drik watching as Ysalda gained a conflicted look in her eyes.

"Your very tempted but you don't have to do it now, me and you are friends. So take this dragon bone and the rest of this dragon scale ad sell it, and fulfill your dream and then when you have enough money you can either pay me back or bed me" said Drik as he dropped the large fangs and claws along with the scales on a table and left, Ysalda was wide eyed at the items he had left. She had heard about the dragon attack and that Drik was involved in its demise but she still didn't believe it.

 **With Drik**

Drik was now walking down the path to the Guardian stones, he remembered when he went there as a kid and prayed under the thief stone then as a teen he prayed under the warrior stone, it seemed only right that he pray under the mage stone seeing as he was going to the mages college. As he walked he noticed that the wildlife in the area was flourishing more than he expected seeing as animals were running across the road without a care.

Drik ignored the looks of the people as he walked through Rorikstead, they always stared at him like that, ever since that day he took down the bandits in the mine. He continued onward until finally he was kneeling before the mage stone as it began to glow and fire off a beam towards the sky. Drik felt his energy begin to fluctuate to his hands as fire was seen in his palms, he panicked and tried to put them out in the stream which seemed to work. Examining his hands once they were out of the water he realized there were no burns, he began walking back towards Whiterun now practicing with his flames. He started with starting and stopping them, which was as far as he could get within the time it took to get to the stables of Whiterun.

He found the stage coach with ease and paid the toll to be taken to Winterhold, along the way he had quickly learned to project the flames in a constant stream, but unfortunately that was as far as he could go but he did learn to increase their heat. He was ready to be in Winterhold and he knew they were getting close, he could already see the college in the distance but he hoped he would be able to gain entry into the college.

 **To be continued**

 **So guys tell me what you think, I realize I needed a new story to get my creative mind working again leave me some reviews and also im doing syoc, send your own character. In other words I want to have partners for my character, send me a description a list of skills a name and a gender. Please bare in mind that after you send them in I have full control of what happens to them.**


End file.
